


everything and nothing

by roboticdisposition



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Sexuality, but he sorta maybe is, cos hes straight of course, except maybe hes not, except that there's nothing REMOTELY heterosexual about it, george receives a handjob AS FRIENDS because thats what friends do, hes not gay, its a handjob AS MATES, will is back from tour n george is emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticdisposition/pseuds/roboticdisposition
Summary: George sighed, clenching his fists, tensing his thighs, “Just mates?”Will looked up, the proximity overwhelming him, his eyes staring holes into his own, his cheeks flushed with something glossy in the light, his hands pressing against George’s trousers, nodding him on, “Yeah, just mates.”





	everything and nothing

**Author's Note:**

> hi so im completely fucked up over will and george and my singular braincell is struggling to cope
> 
> their dynamic is so tasty i beg u if anyone can write more will n george i will owe u so much
> 
> @penceyprat wanted this but also i really wanted an excuse to write will n george so thank u love u
> 
> ive also made a tumblr for this account if anyone wants to message me cos im lonely and sometimes i have a lot of emotions my username is roboticdisposition n then heres a link https://roboticdisposition.tumblr.com/
> 
> anyway ill shut up i hope u enjoy thank u for reading xx

It was sometime between midnight and one in the morning; George had stopped checking. The lights were all flickery and faded, some neon bulb in the corner dancing across the backs of his eyes. He felt something eternal, something lost but heavy.

Alex was gone, fucked off to Spain he had; George didn’t blame him though, he wanted him to leave, clear his mind, if anything. He’d been something mopey and sad the last couple weeks, and although George missed him, the loudness, the company, he was happy he’d gone.

Will was home instead for a couple of days, some break from the tour or something. It was nice, George had missed him too. He was currently sat on the other end of the sofa, fucking around on his phone, blue lights across his face like little stars.

George got lonely on his own, was the thing. Even having Will there, his company, warmth, just him, it helped. It made George feel better, somehow.

His own feet were kicked up on the table, some music he hadn’t heard of on in the background, laptop between their bodies, pumping out the sounds to fill their silence.

George sighed, all thick and heavy, he took his laptop back properly onto his lap, changing the music, fucking around with the apps on his background, deleting his rubbish bin - wasting time.

It all felt endless, like something was shifting and George couldn’t control it. He didn’t get it, not really. He didn’t know if it was Alex going away, Will touring - life changing. It just felt different.

He sighed again, feeling worlds shifting, countries moving like it was a board game, skies infinite, washing over him, sweeping him into the tide.

Will looked up when he sighed for the third time, eyes like soft mornings and hazy nights, his eyebrows furrowed, looking at him through his eyelids. “Don’t tell me it’s Alex bogging off,” Will paused, tilting his head, “He’ll be back in a few days, not that big of a deal, yeah?”

George frowned, “No, it’s not that… it’s just-”

Will put his phone down, tucking his knees up, turning to face him, George felt like he was burning, “What is it then? Cos you look a bit out of sorts, and all that.”

George thought about it, tried to understand it; he couldn’t, not really. But it felt different, it felt different sat here with Will, different after he missed him for weeks, pretending he was okay and then suddenly nothing changing when he returned. Not that he wanted it to, it was just different.

He’d really missed him, was the thing. George supposed he’d gotten used to Will’s company, gotten used to sitting around, toes nudging each other's legs, elbows knocking, loud words and strong liquor. George loved it, he just didn’t realise how much so until it was gone.

He worried the same with Alex, although it was something different, it was less warmth, more loneliness. With Will, it felt deeper, somehow. George shook his head, he didn’t get it, didn’t get how he could miss his mate so badly.

He thought maybe he’d just adjusted to his company, so losing it was a big blow, although that wasn’t it, not really. It was more than that, but less than everything. George sighed, his head consumed with something he didn’t understand, something he didn’t think he ever would.

It was just that he was happy Will was back, happy they could sit around again doing whatever they did. It made George feel good, feel like he had something familiar again, when everything was changing, even his head.

“Nah, I’m okay,” George muttered, trying to smile at him, trying not to look at his warm eyes and his set stone jaw.

Will sighed this time, “No offence mate, but you look like shit.”

George snorted, rubbing at his eyes, shifting under the weight of his stare, “Yeah, thanks, really appreciate it-”

“No - I didn’t mean it like that… just, dunno what’s going on with you.” Will said, looking at George like he was something.

George hummed, looking into the distance, looking out of the window, looking at the stars, thinking maybe something out there had the answers. “Dunno really,” George responded in the end, “I’m okay.”

“Christ,” Will responded, shuffling on the cushions to move his feet, “You need a shag.”

George spluttered, eyes unmoving, stuck in the distance, surrounded by Will, his heat and his words - him. “Nah mate, I’m good… just one of those days, you know?”

Will frowned, “Sitting here isn’t doing you any good though, is it?”

“Better than finding some random bird to fuck,” George laughed weakly, in the end, he just wanted this, just wanted to sit with his mate, his mate who he’d missed, his mate who was finally home. He just wanted that.

“It’s just… don’t like seeing you like this-”

George turned to face him, eyes wide and tired, “I’m alright, just you know, happy you’re back.” George admitted, voice weak, vulnerable; he didn’t like it. “Big loser that you are, need you mocking me to keep my life in order.”

Will smiled, all toothy and soft. George thought it was nice here, he thought maybe his head was just away with the fairies tonight and it’d be fine in the morning. He liked it, sat here with Will, feeling the familiarity with his mate, it was calming.

It didn’t account for the pressure in his lungs, nor the lights that made Will look - different. George thought he wasn’t used to it, didn’t remember how it was, with him.

“Yeah,” Will agreed in the end, the air filled with crackly music, something light, airy, something heavy crushing George in pieces. “Still think you need a shag, though.” Will added, beaming.

George sighed, rolling his eyes, tilting his head to look at him, the light dancing over Will like he was something out of a 90’s film. “Are you sure you’re not the one who needs the shag, you know, considering the amount you go on about it.”

“I’m just saying -” Will started, all loud and defensive, George smiled, “Maybe it’ll help, relax you or something, get you out of whatever this is.”

George didn’t respond, thinking about it, thinking about everything, thinking about him. “Come on mate, I think you’re the one who’s so obsessed here-”

“I’m not,” Will argued, hands on his thighs, leaning forward, a little fire behind his eyes, “Just - a nice shag, something of a blowjob… it takes your mind off things.”

George looked away, looked out the window again, thinking he should know what was going on in his own head by now.

Alex was gone, all warm and sunny off somewhere, James was God knows where downstairs, but Will, Will was there, with him, and it was nice.

They were mates; they played games, they drank, they fucked up, they sat doing nothing for hours on end. They were mates. George thought his head was done for.

“You do it then,” George blurted out, words falling out from his tongue before he could catch them, before he could stop them falling.

Will looked at him, tilting his head, hair fluffy, all fucked from his hat, “What?”

George couldn’t breathe, he rubbed at his face, scratched down his neck, felt his chest tighten. The world feeling like it was something delicate, something not to be ruined, but something made George say it anyway.

“You know… get me off - if you want me to have a shag so badly.”

Will looked at him, narrowing his eyes, George felt sick, something twisting, stabbing, something making the air feel heavy, seconds like hours, everything long and dark. Will looked at him, tilting his head, pouting his lips. He looked at him.

“Like… in what way?” Will responded eventually, George felt like he could breathe again.

He looked around, unsure, unknowing, speaking up softly when he said, “Dunno mate, you’re the one who wanted me to get off.”

Will snorted, looking at him, eyes fixed like he was endless. “As mates?”

“I mean, I guess.” George responded immediately, “I’m not gay, I don’t wanna marry you, or anything,” he paused, watching Will watch him struggle, “Fuck off, you wanted this.”

“No,” Will thought, “I thought you should relieve the weight dragging you down, you’re the one who brought me into this-”

“It was your idea, dickhead.” George sighed, rubbing his eyes, “Don’t have to,” he murmured quieter, like it was a secret, like George didn’t want it to be uncovered.

“Just as mates?” Will asked again, limbs creeping closer, weight on the sofa shifting.

George frowned, “You’re not joking, are you?” He looked up through his eyelashes, feeling small, scared, unsure of why he wanted it, unsure of why he didn’t.

“Nah, if you want me to give you a wank, I will,” Will said boldly, all loud like he does, except there was something hiding underneath, a small soft layer of something George wanted to rip to shreds until he understood it.

George felt his limbs tense, his heart rising in his throat, “Alright then,” he said, stepping off the deep end, burying himself in the stars and the sand, somewhere he couldn’t return from. “Yeah.”

“Not done this before, you know,” Will muttered, moving the laptop onto the coffee table, kickstarting everything, pressing go on the stopwatch, plugging the electrics in and turning them on. He shoved it to the side and moved closer, pressing against George’s ribs.

George stuttered a breath, “What, had a wank?” Will laughed, George felt his body collapse, rest into the sound, “Cos I’m pretty sure it’s just the same, except - you know… different dick.”

Will snorted, “Yeah, bit of a big difference there, isn’t it?”

“No,” George tried to defend, “Just a wank still, really, just with another pair of hands.” He felt his brain clutching at straws, trying to dig his way out of something he was already buried in.

“If you say so.”

George sighed, clenching his fists, tensing his thighs, “Just mates?”

Will looked up, the proximity overwhelming him, his eyes staring holes into his own, his cheeks flushed with something glossy in the light, his hands pressing against George’s trousers, nodding him on, “Yeah, just mates.”

George tried to ignore the world shifting on its axis, tilting like it was going to fall, like everything would come crashing down around him. His fingers crept towards his waistband, his eyes glaring at Will’s dancing closer, dodging the lines, following trails across his leg.

“Mates,” George said again, nodding. His fingers tugged at his zip, his fingers unbuttoning his jeans, “Okay, yeah?”

He tried to find Will’s eyes, look for comfort, reassurance, something that didn’t make him feel like he was alone. Will was looking at his thighs, staring down at his fingers on the denim, squeezing his nails through the fabric, everything feeling tense but light, like it was everything and nothing all at once.

“Will?” George said again, his eyes immediately snapping up to meet his.

“Yeah?”

“Alright?” George asked gently, looking for the stars in the skyline in his eyes.

Will smiled, soft and gooey, something heavy underneath, something that flipped George’s stomach upside down.

“Lift your arse up then,” Will snapped himself into order, back to him, back to the loud brashness George was used to, back to the comfort of reality. “Get your trousers down.”

George snorted, “Bit bossy mate.” He did it anyway, Will’s hands meeting his at the top of the material. He tugged them down, Will helping, his hands all soft and warm against his own.

“What of it?” Will said, his hips pushing into George’s side, elbows rubbing, bones scratching. It was heavy and warm and it felt like the stars and space all squashed down into one room.

George didn’t respond, he shuffled against the cushions, vitally aware of every touch, every brush of skin, every piece of fabric. George didn’t speak, he let Will’s hands lay on his thighs, all tingly and electric.

“Gonna go for it,” Will said, shoulders shrugging, all smoke no flame.

George opened his mouth to respond, tried to speak but nothing came out. He looked at Will, he didn’t look back. His eyes on his legs, on his dick, on his hands.

Will touched him, fingers nervous but warm, unsure but determined. He wrapped his palm around his cock, stroking him slowly before he pulled away. George watched Will spit in his palm, all confident and sure. Will looked at him again, waiting for George to nod before he touched him again.

Harder this time, more confident, like Will had gotten it, like he was trying to make it good. George couldn’t breathe, this tightness in his bones overwhelmed him. It was like he’d been drugged, limbs heavy, his mind weightless.

“Is this alright?” Will asked, voice shaky underneath the bravado.

George nodded, opening his mouth, shutting it again, “Fucking good,” he admitted, watching Will grin, all smirky, lips curling, teeth shiny in the lowlight.

“Good,” Will said, doubling his efforts, wrapping his thumb around the head, wiping at the wetness, curling his hand around the base, jerking him off, all tight and slow, controlled. Like Will knew what George needed before George knew himself.

George muffled a moan, something high and whiny scratching at his throat, all unsure what was allowed, which boundaries were untouched. Will looked up in his face, eyes alight with something bright, looking up and down George like he was something more.

“I’d offer to suck you off,” Will said, out of nowhere. George saw stars behind his eyelids, “But we can save that for another time.”

“Another time?” George whined, “What do you mean.”

Will just smiled, working his hand over George’s cock, the music taking a backseat to George’s breathy sighs. He felt something heavy stir in his stomach, his muscles tense, something intense and uncontrollable building.

“I think… think I’m close.” George panted, shuffling on the cushions, listening to Will hum under his breath. “Just mates, yeah?” George asked again, his eyes hooded, holding it all back, trying not to let it flood and wash it all away.

“Mates,” Will said, smiling, something heavy in his jaw, something soft behind his eyes. “Course.”

George came within seconds, the stars moving, earth shifting, gravity pausing. George felt like he was flying, like something inside his soul had snapped in two, like it was something important and desperate.

Sparks rushed through his stomach, something ripping him apart, tearing him to shreds, strips of light rushing through his subconscious, infecting his bones, feeling everything all at once.

He opened his eyes eventually, watching Will sit back on his legs, wiping his hand and collapsing back against the cushions, something warm, unnerving in the back of his eyes.

George looked at him, really looked at him. He felt something in his chest leap, something tugging to sew everything that was torn apart back together, something involving him.

“Okay?” Will asked, looking up through his eyebrows, sitting close, bodies apart. George felt like he could breathe again, like the burning pressure of the universe had moved on, like he was only left with the stars.

He looked out the window, looked at the stars. “Yeah,” George said, “Was good.”

Will snorted, “Sort of the point, that is.”

“Yeah.” George nodded, agreeing, feeling something shift in his stomach, something he couldn’t define, something terrifying. Something that felt like space and time and colour. Everything and nothing, all at once. George felt sick.

He looked at him, Will turned away, looking out the window. George looked at him, voices echoing through his skull, something telling him it was everything, something telling him it wasn't.

George looked out the window, looked at the stars. He thought he was happy here, happy with Will. He looked at him, looked at his body, limbs all sprawled out on the sofa, the pink tones in his cheeks, and saw the stars in his eyes. He thought maybe it was everything, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i hope u enjoyed please comment n kudos n everything i will owe u everything also message me on tumblr if u wanna cos thatd be lovely
> 
> thank u for reading tho big love to u all xx


End file.
